Shori Bōji
Shori Bōji 'ボー智勝利, ''Bōji Shori) is a jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure. ' ' '''(MINOR REWORK ON THIS PAGE) Background Shori is the eldest child of Nararune and Hinako Bōji and the future heir of the Bōji Clan. Shori grew up in the small, beautiful river place of the clan. Shori grew up learning every technique there is about weapons and how to make them work in his favor. Creating such things like bombs to sharp miniature swords, Shori showed skill in crafting at a rapid pace. Though his clan has the ability to create weapons from their hair, Shori wanted to expand from the limitations of close range attacks. Personality Shori is very persistant and determined to the things he sets his mind towards. He sets out to do the very best that he can, and if he can't he won't just give up. He is also a very stubborn person when it comes to training on the other hand. He'll try to get out of hs traning duties by faking that hes sick or just doesn't feel too good, which makes him a bit lazy sometimes. His laziness isn't too bad for him though, Shori can be studying onto tactics while lying down. When it comes to his sister's needs, Shori is the first one to try to complete them to the very best. He loves his sister more than anything else and feels like its his job to protect her as the big brother. On most occasions Shori would try to intimidate any body who tries to flirt with her by giving them tests or making do silly things. When he met Naoto, Shori knew something was up with him but did not say anything to him. Appearance Shori is a fair-skinned man of above-average height and a slender build with brown eyes and light blond hair that is swept over his right eye. Normally Shori wears an orange, sleeveless top with long-sleeved fishnets underneath them, black pants and tall beige sandals with low heels. Abilities Ninjutsu Bōji Clan Abilities As is it with the Bōji Clan, Shori can utilize his hair to help him in combat. He usually uses it as a last result, as his hair can spike up on impact. Taijutsu Shori has incredible skills with his fists. As developing his move-set, Shori learned that he can sneak in treetops and dislocate a branch to help him surprise his foe. Stats Part I Introduction Shori was introduced for only a small amount of time. Shori already became a genin and chunin while his sister was getting ready for those tasks.http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Third Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Konashi and Urusai Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Shori Bōji is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * While being introduced in Part I, Shori was most seen in Part II. * Shori is one year older than Raine. * According to the databook(s): ** Shori's favorite food is Peanut Amanattō. References Shori Bōji is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Category:DRAFT